This isn't Lust Its Love Desire and Possessiveness
by Kanashana
Summary: Naruto has a past with his father and a desire he can not quench. Every touch drives him mad and I think he's about to drive "daddy" mad too. But is it lust? Oh God he doesn't know...will he ever know? And how will "daddy" take it? MinaNaru
1. Only glimps

Me no owny naruto!! ok the second chap will be up at aprox 6 or before then this is just the prolog and i did this for a friend of mine hope you like it. She is a huge fan of this pair and she says there is not enough storys of them. Lol no i'm not going to hell becuase this is just expression...blah blah blah the 2nd chap could be posted tonight but im to tired so if you like review if no well then geez

* * *

"_Yes, pant for me baby" light puffs of sweet breaths fan upon my face, the body moves like a serpent beneath me "Oh daddy!" his tan skin glistens with light sheen of sweat. "You want daddy? What do you want from daddy?" the body twitches and wiggles in a sinful way under my touch. Beautiful blond locks cling in sweaty clumps to his face. This is my angle…Hands that are my own, ghost upon the lithe, tan body. "I want…I want…Oh God Daddy do that again! I want your…" the stifling heat is too much, when did he get so irresistible! "Yes baby tell…oh yeah daddy what you want!" the rhythm of my heart picks up when those beautiful sapphires look at me. "God I want! Minato!"_

"Nooooo!!!" I run faster "No, no, no, no, no!"

_**He's my son! Oh god he is my carbon copy! So do I love myself…I mean I could make this an extreme case of narcissism…NO no excuses!**_

I am a world class martial artist!

"Daddy! Hey!" whoah and there goes my wet dream in person…NO!

"Still working as hard as ever I see! Hey you wanna spar!" sigh I raised him and now I …sigh

**~~~This is the only look you will get of Minato's feelings for his son! ~~~~because I'm evil like that~~~~**

**

* * *

**After this second chap is up i will be doing a poll for witch story to be updated first. i have 3 of them and i love them both but school is kicking my arse right now so yeah review if ya feel like it.

Ja'ne


	2. Agrivation and Desperation

**Just letting my readers know now sometimes fanfic wont let me post soooooo here ya go!!!**

**I do not own Naru and yeah review if you want me to keep writing!**

* * *

"Naruto," wow the world is shaking… I think…" hey Naruto! Get up you bum!" this voice is so annoying! Yet so…is that…daddy? There is a nudge to my side and I know for a fact that it's not a hand. Ugh how many times do I have to tell him I am not his door mat! His feet do not belong on my body!

"Five more minutes dad…" grumbling is the only thing I can do. I hear a deep chuckle and shiver. Whoah! That's my daddy! And its morning…and I have a problem in my pants now damn it! Oh he has no idea what he does to me.

"Nope, you have practice. Don't make me have to whoop you so early in the morning!" he chuckles again in that low voice that just makes me wanna...*Shivers* He is an extreme butthole and I bet on everything he knows it too. I push of my comfy bed reluctantly. Why dear God me! Hasn't he ever heard of sleep!

"Dad, come on you know I'm better than everybody else!" I open my eyes and wince at the sunlight in the room. I look up into the greek god like face of my father, and the ocean like eyes I just want to pluck out right now because it's t damn early to be awake and to look that good! So I will settle for glaring at him! And there he goes laughing at me again or chuckling! I don't know which on it is I just know that it's evil!

_**I'm tired of seeing his happy go lucky butt!**_

I roll out of bed with this thought in mind; of course not thinking of the drop below my bed, and literally take the comforter with me. I wince a little at the impact even though it was softened by this lovely giant fluffy woffy blanket, but then again I've felt worst from this guy hovering over me. "Naru, I'm only going to say this once you have _5_ seconds to get up or I'll make you get up." Damn him!

"5…4…" damn it I'm moving! "3…2…" no… not enough…energy…can't move body, besides what's the worst he can d- "1… oh well looks like I have to _make _you get up!" gravity…is gone… "Dad! Put me down!" I flail in the air he throws me over his shoulder like a damsel in distress and I stress. I know I have a smaller body than his but I mean damn really!? He chuckles. "Damn it stop chuckling at me! You're not even laughing it's just sinister, maniacal, evil, stu-!"

SMACK

Eep! Did he just spank me!? "Did you just…just spank me!?" I ask incredulously

SMACK

"Stop it! What did I do?!"

SMACK

"You cussed." What!? So you spank me! "Dad!"

SPLASH

"UGH! WTFudge! I can't stand you sometimes!"

_**My voice just went up and octave didn't it…I will never admit to acknowledging this …**_

I just got unceremoniously dropped in small pond in the back of our house. "Why!?" he chuckles at my antics holding his stomach "I told you, you had 5 seconds," he says it like a fact! I sneer at him "now hurry up and dry off so we can start. And get that look off your face before it gets stuck that way" He walks away from me…chuckling! "JERK!" I shiver a bit when the wind blows. I sit for a few seconds contemplating my attire. Boxers…nice. Orange, spirally boxers at that…nicer. Almost completely naked and thrown on my daddy's shoulder with my arse in his face... Disastrous. Spankings so early in the morning…my life with this guy …screwed.

I stand up and shake like a dog. "Fucker." I grumble and a towel is thrown in my face. I visibly pale. _Sheet! _(**A/N **you know what that sounds like muwahahaha)

"Care to run that by me again Naruto Uzamaki" oh crap…wait, at this small reminder I glare at him.

_**I feel bipolar at this point…**_

He really is a "fucker" now that I think about it I glare even more intensely at him and he seems to remember.

"Yeah Minato _Namikazi _you're a crazy mofo; and you know exactly what words I would have used just then; who pisses me off now go away I'll be in the dojo in a bit." I say bitterly to him. Sometimes I forget our history and I feel bad for bringing it up…I mean really bad. Like I mean his face falls whenever I bring it sometimes I mean he is just so! Ugh! I mean come on! What did he expect?! His last name is Namikazi and mine is Uzamaki. He had a one night stand with my ma. She died. He found me. I refused his last name. He feels guilty. I run away. He catches me. He takes over my life with the "fine art" called martial arts. End of our history time.

He looks down so I can't meet his eyes, and with an aura I don't dig he walks away. Ouch. I think something just poked me in my heart, and my stomach just fell.

What!? What am I thinking!? Whatever I don't care how he feels anyways.

_**Oh the lies I tell myself!**_

__________________timey skip! Naru is all dried off and heading for the dojo now_________________

"I really really don't feel like doing this today." I mumble underneath my breath.

I open the wooden double doors and a sandal is thrown at my face.

"Really…really?" a sandal…

"Why are you such a girl. Get ready. Start your stretches and then get into your stances." God I bet you he is still butt hurt over me saying his name and reminding him that I am his biggest mistake. Sometimes he makes me feel like shit.

"Get your head out your bum and get focused." I growl. He doesn't cuss unless he is mad like really mad at me or he's frustrated with something. He says he's being courteous to me.

"Aren't there students coming in today?" he glances at me and then walks out through another door. Oh so it's the silent treatment today huh! "Ass" I growl. Screw stretches. With this thought in mind I go straight into stances. Legs apart. Left foot slide forward. Right foot slide back. Feet make L. Arms to chest. Breath. Slide right foot forward. Bend knees. Push hands forward. Breath. Relax. Focu- a large hand winds into my hair almost lovingly, it flexes a bit and I relax even further… then yanks. My hair takes my body with it. Only one thing registers in my mind right now…No…gravity… why the fuck is this continuing to happen so early in the morning!

Pain erupts in my back. I gasp searching desperately for the air that was stolen from me. Angry bright blues stare down at me.

"I thought I told you to do your stretches…"

I don't look at him why should I look at him. "Naruto, you will look at me when I am addressing you." Kiss my ass Minato. Dear sweet jahosafat I will never say that out loud. "Naruto," A fierce grip on my face rips my jaw to face him. "What did I just say?" I glower at him. He leans down and his hot breath tickles my ear and my breathing hitches "Naru, my sweet sweet Naru, why do you want me to get so upset?" The grip tightens a fraction. "Now Naru I give you instructions for a reason. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I care. So why can't you just do what I ask of you?" he sounds pleading and I actually relax and look into his eyes. "Do your stretches then your stances…but do you listen," his voice has turned into mock. Oh the temptation to spit in his face is almost as strong as the one to kiss h- Hold up! No! He shifts his body weight and is now pressing more into me with his arms. Fuck it hurts…

"No, you don't. And not only that but I tell you over and over again I don't want to hear your dirty little mouth and what do you do?" His face gets closer to mine and I become painfully aware of how close we are.

"I'm sorry ok now get off of me you have classes to-" I don't like the intimacy. I mean I would like it if I wasn't the only one feeling it! I look away for a fraction of a second and the grip becomes so harsh I think I'm gonna bruise. "Did I say you could speak or look away from me?" The forcefulness in his voice sends shivers down my spine. I'm no masochist, not by a long shot but if it's daddy…I might change my mind. I can't stay in this position any longer. Fuck this shit.

With all the power I can muster I kick my feet into his stomach and push. He stumbles a bit backwards since apparently he was crouching down. "Minato, you are such an-" I shake my head. I got to get out of this room. Now. I walk to the back doors, opposite to the ones I came in to go outside and get some air as well as greet the students coming in.

"Naruto don't you dare walk away from ..."

"Ahh! If it isn't Hinata! Are you ready for class today?" I grin at her, I don't mean it though. I'm still mad. But I'm positive she can't tell.

"Yes, N-Naruto I am, and did you do y-your pre-calculus homework?" Hinata is a very beautiful girl who is in the same grade as I. A junior in High School, and I'm 16 years old. She has wonderful pale eyes just like her cousin. They are both beauties but I'm only hooked on one per… Stop thinking like this! Your feelings will not be returned! Remember Daddy…son. Daddy…Son. It doesn't matter much because I'm currently pissed at that person. "Ah! Thanks for reminding me! So helpful! You know you can go ahead and go change class will start soon." I walk past her missing the longing look she shoots at me and the glare my father shoots at her.

_**I just need time to think. This is not at all normal. But then again when have I ever been normal?**_

Soon more students flood into the dojo in our back yard, and soon I find myself being a demonstration dummy. This goes on for about 2 more hours… For me this was 2 more hours of hell!

Why would you call it hell Naruto? I'll tell you why. The touches. They may not mean anything to him but to me every caress to my chest, every grip on my waist, every touch to my neck, every slide on my thigh…it was so much that It was hard to keep a straight face.

_________________Flash Backers_________________________________________________________

"_**Naru," his voice is in my ear he has me in a lock "are you alright?" honestly no dad! "Shut up, I'm fine" I hiss at him "Your infront of students we can discuss our **_**issues**_** later. Right now *grunt* we…have… to" my breath hitches. It's so tight. Did I make him mad?**_

_____________________Flash Backers enders_______________________________________________

I wave as the students…some my peer's some my little munchkins, until the last one is gone.

And when the last student left…all hello kitten broke loose.

"Naruto…come here…now." He was still outside over by the dojo in a clearing next to it. I think I failed to mention how large our property is. Oh baby I'm going to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter! Sigh…

"What" I sound exasperated. Good good very good. He pinches his forehead.

"What's gotten into you lately? Your being a little brat." I roll my eyes. "See!" he uses both hands to gesture at me. "That's what I'm talking about!" he sounds delirious. Oh if only you understood how I feel! Gosh Naru get this damn notion out of your head!

"I'm sorry ok…" lie time "schools just been really rough that's all." He looks at me for a second with a hard face, deciphering if I'm lying or not. Then it softens. Hook. Line. And sinker! Score 2 Uzamaki!

"Why didn't you tell me before? We've been together for 2 years now. You're a very bright person! You've gotten so good at martial arts in such a short time! I'm so proud of you Naru!" Oh wow.

"Hey I'm going to make us some sandwiches ok?" I shake my head no.

"I'm going to go see Kakashi. Later." I turn away, or I was supposed to turn away until a grip caught my arm.

"I don't like him and you know this Naruto." Give me a break!

"And I still don't understand why dad. He's your age. 31." Yeah my dad got giggy with it at the tender age of 15. "Even more of a reason why I don't like him! He's too old for you to be hanging out with." I roll my eyes again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Hormones perhaps?

"Ok, I'm leaving now see ya." The hand is still there. "Where are you going?"

"To Kakashi's geez I just said that. You're not that old!" I snatch my arm out of his grip…or once again tried to.

"Damn it! Naruto! You're not going over there!" I turn around and look up into his face glaring.

"Yes, I am. Now let me go Minato." I wince when the grip tightens. Why the creepers is he so strong! Whoah. My eyes widen in realization. He just cursed! I'm so dead.

"Fuck it! Do whatever you want to do." And he pushes me harshly. "Who's the one cussing now? Hmm?" I turn to walk out…or tried to. Shit!

I look at him. He glares at me in then in one smooth motion swipes my foot from under me and puts me on my back, pushing down on my shoulders. Oh sweet dende that hurt!

I gasp. "Ohhh… really? Was that really neccesa-"

"Shut up." I open my eyes. Such an angry expression makes him look so…

"Please get off me" I flinch at how small my voice sounded.

"And if I say no?" I snake my leg around his waist, catch him off guard, and flip him so that I'm on his stomach now. "I'm out." I dust myself off and sprint to the wooden fence where the students come in and leave from, and run out.

_________________________A 30 min walk full of cusses later_________________________________

I bang on the door in front of me.

"Stop that shit Naruto! You're the only one who does it!" I continue with my ceaseless banging.

"Then open the door Kakashi and stop screwing whoever's in your bed!" crashes and curses can be heard from inside the house. And here comes Kakashi.

There in front of me in all his half naky glory was Kakashi. Wild hair silver hair, and a face being covered in a mask. God that always irritates the shit out of me! I glare and then look at his body. Very nice but my daddy's is nicer.

"Get your ass in here and this better be good. I just got the guy's clothes off and I was about to pound into that-" I raise my hand, and roll my eyes. "I don't really care to know the details of your casual fucks." He laughs at me and I look at him with distaste. "Take that damn mask off." He wines

"Then I have to kick out whoever's in my bed!" I look at him and grin. He rolls his eyes and heads to the back. Curses, more crashes the word whore being thrown a lot and slut fills the house.

Stomping ensues and a half naked man comes out. "Whoah! Kakashi really?! That's so not cool! God your going to catch something! Yuck idk if i want to be around you anymore." I keep laughing. Sasuke shoots me a glare. Whoah when did Orochimaru's bitch start leaving the bed for another's.

I wave bye bye while he runs out the house. I chuckle when Kakashi glares at me.

"Laugh it up Naruto, but he has a very tight-" my hand comes up again to stop him. He sighs and reaches for his mask while I walk over to him. He pulls it down to reveal a face that would rival my fathers. So handsome... if only i met you first Kakashi...if only...I hug him and smile up at him. He returnes the embrace and smiles at down at me "Let's go to the bed…you'll be more comfortable..." he sighs and digs his face in my hair. I dig my face deeper in his chest.

"Let's…" I agree and we walk. Then I pause and let out a laugh.

"Oh and I'm not sure I want to be on those sheets!" I look up at him to smile he scoffs. Then sighs "I'll change them then." He grips my hand and we continue to walk.

"You're such a playboy!"

* * *

**Ok so here it is i'm really sorry it depends if fanfic will let me load the chapters!!! **

**Reviews are nice and they make me write sooooo review please!!!**


End file.
